The Blog of A Gun Nut
by RoseQuartz318
Summary: It's spreading around the world, going faster than a wildfire. Now, the blogging sickness has reached Switzerland. What does the blog-o-verse have in store for the fiercely neutral, trigger happy country? To be honest, even I am sure...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I finally found the time. Liechtenstein's been telling me I should get a blog, so we could be, in her words, "a blogging family". She was so excited about the whole thing, I just couldn't say no. I really need to man up and face my little sister. -_-

Uh... I'm not really sure what to talk about. What did I do today? Um, I went grocery shopping, because there was a big sale, which was nice. I ran into Stupid Austria at the supermarket, and I was forced into a very painful conversation with him.

Stupid Austria, always getting expensive foods! He should save his money, like me. It's a wiser thing to do. He's so gourmet... it's kinda irritating!

I gave Liechtenstein self-defense lessons, but she was once again distracted by the drawings. She let someone in the house yesterday, which made me nervous. It's lucky that Sealand is so recognizable, or...

Wait, Liechtenstein might be reading this. Uh, never mind...

Well, I don't have anything else to say, so review and ask some questions, will ya?!

- A/N Fanfiction: Why is it that you are so addictive? I swear, it's taking over my life! I can't sleep, because I'm too busy checking the site. -_- Well, it's my blog for Switzerland! This had been my original plan, but it got put off... Well, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Ask anything you like, I'm willing to answer any question.-


	2. Chapter 2 Annoying Italians

Italy, if you are reading this, for the last time, **stop running across my lawn in the middle of the night without your pants. **Really. Stop. It's irritating. It's not my fault if you get what's coming to you...

Sorry. Morbid moment, there. That's what happens when I have to get streaking Italians off my lawn **at two in the morning. **I don't get enough sleep, and then I'm angry all day!

I've had a quiet day today, other than the aforementioned incident. You know, maybe I should make people pay a fine every time they cross my yard! My finances would skyrocket! Ah, banking...

I hate banking. I was trying to explain it all to France last week. See, mercenary work was the only way I could get by for a while. Then, I was forced to give up my soul... and start a bank. I was just getting dramatic, emotional, and deep, until France cut me off. I didn't even get to my Fancy Dancey Song! Grr to you, France. Grr I say!

Hold on. Back in a bit.

Okay. I've got everything I need to blog. Peace, quiet, no crazy Italians, and cheese. I guess I'll answer your questions now...

Greece's Kitty says:

(posting as lesvos)

giea mr switzerland!

is a gun like a boozokii?

also good luck with your blog!

I guess it is... and... thanks?

**-S.**

Rizu Roraito says:

Hola, Switzerland! Glad to see that you've made a blog!

If you need some help in anything, you could always come and ask! I don't mind helping out!

-Spain

I'm fine right now, Spain. Well, actually, I have a question about something unrelated. You raised Romano, so you must know about raising young nations. Am I taking care of Liechtenstein properly?

-S.

MissSerendipity1235 says:

Konichiwa Mr. Switzerland

Please don't shoot me for this I'm only 12 and 1 1/2 years old!

Why do you yell at my onii-chan Japan?

And why do you just shoot to shoot? Mainly because you almost shot me and my older sister,Yuki because she had to get the beach ball for our dance routine from your front yard. And she did not take it very well either.

And the reason why Japan agrees with America so much because he's scared that if he doesn't he'll cut ties off with him and then the market will crash and it will be his fault and I'll get bombed again,So knock it off! *Cries violently* Sorry,I'm emotional. Sayonara!

Toki Honda/Nagasaki Prefecture

Uh, you're not really a problem... I have no need to shoot you. Trust me, I like Japan as much as the next guy, (well, actually, I'm kind of neutral on him, really) I just think he needs to have his own opinion. Otherwise, people will walk all over him. And I have to shoot people who come onto my yard. If I don't, people will assume they can take control of me! Well, I see that you mean no harm. Well, tell your sister Yuki that I'm sorry, but that she had better call or ask me before she steps on my lawn. Uh, please don't cry! You're okay! ('_')"

-S.

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

((Yes. I have been waiting for thisssss! xD I've always wanted to see this. So...commenting as Italy!))

Ve! Ciao...Switzerland...

I just trolled Austria on his blog! Isn't that cool, ve? :D It's kind of fun, actually!

...Oh, and uh...I like talking to Liechtenstein, so...can you...stop shooting me, ve? It's really scary! D:

She is very nice! But...you more or less scare me...Eheheh, ve...

Oh! Oh! Do you like PewDiePie? :3

Ciao for now, ve!

Hi, Italy... You trolled Austria? I guess you're not as bad as I originally thought. Gah! Stay OFF of the lawn! And for Pete's sake, if you do have to walk on the lawn, put on some pants! Jeez! And PewDiePie? What the hell is that?! *looks up PewDiePie.* **What the hell is this?!**

IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk

JA! KESESESSES. Told you, you would do it KESESESSES...kese, wait did you do because even Austria can do it? Kesese, so I because Austria made a blog you made one too KESEESESES switz...

Look, I didn't want to or anything. Liechtenstein made me. Hey! I can blog better than That Damn Austria can! Don't call me Switz, either!

TheBlackPaperMoon says:

SWITZEERRRLLAAAANNN'!

...

Hiya.

DID YOU KNOW PEOPLE PAIR YOU WITH AUSTRIA!? :O

I feel bad for you nations...Countries...Whatever...being thought of as gay for the pleasure of yaoi.../Iloveitbutwhatever.../

I has a logical question. Would you let Liechtenstein run with scissors while reading doujinshi?

I've done it before...IT'S AWESOME.

CIAO GUN BASTARD!

STOP SCREAMING! People pair me with That Damn Austria? Gah! Why?! Would I let Liechtenstein run with scissors while reading doujinshi? What kind of question is that? I don't let her use scissors, period. And what's doujinshi? *looks it up.* NO WAY IN HELL! NEXT QUESTION. NEXT QUESTION!

Qualeshia Marshall says:

*immediately adds to favorites*

Yay, another nation with their own blog. To the writer, you rock, thanks a bunches and take care.

I has some questions for Switzerland.

1) What is your favorite genre in movies, music, and books(actor, musician, and author)?

2) How would you reacted if Liechtenstein, met a nice looking boy, who she shared romantic feelings for?

3) Aside from being a Gunslinger Boy, is there anything you like to do in your spare time, alone or with Liechtenstein?

4) Do you own any Swiss army knives?

5) Can I visit...you...one...day-you know what I'll just send you a postcard instead, would you like that?

*laughs nervously*

Well then. I shall be back with more and more questions. Bye! Bye!

Hey, this is favorited. Huh. Wasn't expecting that.

1. I guess "War Photographer" was pretty good. I don't watch very many movies unless Liechtenstein wants me to watch one with her. I have to make sure it's age appropriate, though. Currently, we're watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". What?! Liechtenstein's delicate! I don't want anything to scare her!

2. Who is this boy? Where's he from? What's his reputation? What's his name? What's on his criminal record? I need to know these things before I could let her get involved with anyone. If he's a genuinely nice guy, and she really likes him, it's not my place to argue...

3. As I said, I'm watching MLP with Liechtenstein. We go on picnics quite a bit, because they're cheap, but worthwhile. Usually, I just relax.

4. Tch, yeah. I own every model of Swiss Army Knife. They're always useful and not too expensive.

5. I wouldn't be able to cover any expenses... so I guess a postcard would be better.

Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis says:

(FF is so addicting! I'm supposed to be praticing my flute right now!)

Hello Switzerland, nice to see you with a blog. It's Missouri, and I was just wondering which gun is your favorite? I prefer a 4 10 shotgun or a 22 rifle.

The 22 rifle's pretty good. I prefer sniper rifles, myself. Jeez, I love those...

Funny Cat says:

Dear Switzerland,

Hello. I hope you're having a good day today. Well, my friend James was wondering. Why do you hate Austria so much?

He's an idiot, that's why. I used to look out for him all the time, and he'd help me out sometimes, and I guess you could have called it "friendship". Then stupid people treated us as one nation, and then it was awkward. And he's just irritating! He's all, "look at me, I'm Austria, I spend money and I don't care! I'm soooo impressive! *insert sparkles and annoying laugh.*" Tch, idiot...

What the?! Oh, no, Italy! GET OFF MY LAWN!


	3. Chapter 3 Anger!

It's me, the Authoress. **Please only send requests or questions through PM,**because apparently interactive stories are a violation, or something. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Well, I don't wanna waste a chapter, so please enjoy these Hetalia quotes and the occasional ultra short story, which will fail, I should warn you. I should have the blogs updated sometime this week.

Belarus: Brother Russia, where are you?! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH DOUBLE D MEETS DOUBLE DUMB? Hurry up and come out, or I'll find you...

"Hide me!" Russia hissed, creating a barrier between his crazed younger sister and himself, using the closest available resource: America. The other nations blinked. The last time they'd seen him this out of character was... well, never.

"Brother... I told you I'd find you. I told you..." Belarus said, shadows falling across her face, giving her a sickly and sinister appearance. She took a step forward.

"And CUT!" The director said, waving an arm. "You did well, today, Belarus. Some great acting, right there." Belarus grinned. What the director didn't know...

Switzerland: Hey, you interrupted me before I could get to my Fancy Dancey Song! (I've said this way too many times... I'm not crazy, I'm an actress. I'm qualified to say it...)

Switzerland closed his eyes. It was finally his moment. He had the perfect chance to sing his Fancy Dancey Song.

See, he'd written it himself. He wasn't very adept with the art of wordsmithery, but his sister assured him it was the thought that counted.

"...Even so, I wouldn't trade in those centuries of hardship, because they made me the man I am today!" He declared, raising the tension in the room. He took a deep breath. He paused for effect, and then-

"Wow! I'mma start a bank, too, Switzerland!~" Italy beamed.

"Gah!" And with that one word, Switzerland was gone. Italy paused for a second, confused. Then, without a second thought, he skipped off to start a real Italian bank. Lord knows how well that turned out...


	4. Chapter 4 The End

Look, I haven't been doing this very long, but I am done with it. The damn fans keep showing up at my door. They come in large mobs. I HATE it!

For the sake of my sanity and the grass seed I just attempted to plant, I am done. Done with it. Besides, my responsibilities as a brother come first. I have Liechtenstein to take care of. I just don't have any time to blog anymore. Also, I have another verse of a certain song to write. So...

No more.

-A/N I am evil. I just shut down both blogs. What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't have time or ideas. Be sure to check out my series of short stories that will be published soon. I am so sorry!-


End file.
